The invention relates to a drive device for an electrically operated vehicle, in particular for a wheelchair, having at least one rim with rim well and an axle shaft.
There are very many forms and designs of electrically operated vehicles. These include, for example, electric automobiles, vehicles in the internal area of train stations and industrial buildings, children's vehicles and in particular also wheelchairs. In most cases here the drive wheels are connected via an axle shaft to a transmission, for which reason the power consumption of such drives is significantly increased.
In recent time a change has been made to integrating the drive and in particular the motor into the wheel itself, so-called wheel-hub drives or drum motors being known here. These include electronically commutated wheel-hub motors. However, these wheel-hub motors are likewise connected to the drive shaft via a transmission, so that considerable energy is still lost.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a drive device of the above-mentioned type with which the vehicle can be operated in as low-power and low-noise a manner as possible and has the lowest possible constructional width. Furthermore, the braking function is to be significantly improved.